Geography of Darnussia
Darnussia is a country in south-western Artania. Around two-thirds of the landmass is situated on the mainland as the provinces Kozaria and Alkavon. The other third is on the islands of Narikaton and Shirmania as the provinces Narikaton, Clenon and Nihaton. Physical geography Rivers On Darnussia's mainland there are three major rivers. The southernmost river is the River Cerrot, which is the longest and largest river system in Darnussia, as well as the second longest river in Artania. The main river flows from the Eastern Highlands in Hobrazia into Darnussia. It has many smaller rivers flowing from the south from Malivia into the Cerrot. The area south of the Cerrot in Darnussia is informally called the Cerrot Delta. The Cerrot flows into the Bay of Migrant. The broadest river is the River Krähe, which is the northernmost in all of Darnussia. It flows south from the Great Lake of Alkavon in the Central Artanian Mountains, and into the Inner Sea of Darnussia. At its delta is the city of Ghacrow, the largest city in Darnussia. The river that separates Kozaria from Alkavon is the Red River. The city of Red Stadis situated along its banks. At it's mouth is a large delta, consisting of six major passages of water. The river flows from soithern Luthori, though Hobrazia and into Darnussia. On the island of Narikaton, there is only really one major river system, the River Meliör. At its delta is situated the Darnussian capital, Merenbürg. It flows from the central Narik mountains. Smaller rivers exist on Narikaton, and these are central to many population zones. On Shirmania, there are four major river systems, the River Moete, the River Anjord, the River Brejan and the Fjord River. Terrain Mainland Darnussia sees relitively hilly terrain. The Kozarian Highlands protrude from the centre of Kozaria, while there is particularly hilly territory in north-eastern Alkavon. The largest mountains in the country are the south-eastern tip of the Central Artanian Mountains in far-western Alkavon. Mt. Fadd is the highest mountain on the mainland. Narikaton and Shirmania are massive extinct volcanoes. As a result, both have massive peaks at the centre, and generally lack flat terrain. Climate Darnussia has a variable climate. The mainland has mild-warm summers and mild-cold winters, while the islands have warm summers and mild winters. This is due not only to the mainland being physically further North, but because of the polar current in the Dovani Ocean that brings cold air from the north southwards and therefore making making Darnussia colder than the islands. The mainland has a temperate climate, with winters seeing the temperature between 0-10 C, and summers around 15-25 C. The islands are more sub-tropical, with winters around 5-15 C, and summers a very warm 25-35 C. Flora and fauna Darnussia was once almost completely covered with forest, but thousands of years of civilisation had it's toll on the nature and have changed it radically. Most of the old forest were cut down to build houses and ships to sail over the Migrant's Pass. The mainland has snakes, wolves and the occasional bear, while the island of Narikaton also has snakes, but Shirmania does not. Political geography Regions Alkavon is one of the two mainland Provinces of Darnussia and it is also the most populated part of the entire country. Ghacrow, destroyed in the Second Civil War, was once the largest city in the entire nation. The population in Alkavon is home to the largest number of Lusitânians in Darnussia. People in Alkavon have somewhat conservative views, but they are not as religious as many other Darnussian conservatives are. Majority of Alkavon could be described as Moderate Liberals. Clenon is the 2nd largest Province in the Darnussia and it's capital is Podrueja. Historically, Clenon was the Darnussian region with the highest percentage of practitioners of Judiasm. Clenon was hit the hardest by the Deimore Incident, but a generational program of soil treatment has restored life to the portions of Clenon once too irradiated to reside in. Narikaton is one of the wealthiest regions in Darnussia, but they also have the largest unemployment rate. Nariks are mildly secular in their religious views, but at the same time very restrictive in civil rights. The capital of Narikaton, and of all of Darnussia, is Merenbürg. Narikaton was the strongest Duchy during the Imperial era, with nearly all of the power of the nation. After the monarchy was deposed, however, Narikaton's power has waned. Narikaton is a stronghold for the right-wing political parties. Nihaton is the wealthiest province of the Darnussia and the core of the Darnussian Islands. Nihaton's capital is Moete. People in Nihaton are not right- or leftwing and they could be described as Moderate Capitalists. Neighboring Clenon, Nihaton was historically also a Jewish-majority region, but has gradually become increasingly Lutheran, particularly after Jewish emigration during the late Imperial era. In general people of Nihaton are secular-leaning. Most of the Deltarian Minority lives in Nihaton. Kozaria is the southernmost province in Darnussia. Residents of Kozaria are generally progressive, but restrictive in civil rights. They are slightly religious and capitalist. Most Kozarians are converts to Catholicism, though many Protestants remain. There is also major Hobrazian minority in Aran Beatha. The capital of the state is Red Stad and the destroyed former capital city, Doressa, is also in Kozaria. Kozaria is one of the most politically divided areas in Darnussia, from extreme right-wing nationalists to traditional communists. Kozarian Nationalism is a growing force, with Kozarians wishing to leave a union with the islands and start a new, socialist state on the mainland, just like the People's Republic of Darnussia. As a result, Kozaria is a stonghold of the Communists, and other left-wing parties.